


tried and tested

by inverse



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-20
Updated: 2006-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverse/pseuds/inverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>help, i've got a problem on my hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tried and tested

The problem, Kakashi figures, is that nobody gave him any terms and conditions when they threw Sasuke back to him like an unwanted child from an orphanage, like the remains of some particularly devastating natural disaster that needed cleaning up. What they did was send him some letter to declare him Sasuke’s legitimate guardian, because that was what Sasuke had asked for. “Signed the whole thing with his own blood, too,” said the officer-in-charge in a slightly disgusted manner.

The instant Sasuke gets released he requests to go straight home, wherever that may be, and for half a second Kakashi considers sending Sasuke to the neglected Uchiha house of old, sterile but still reeking of something sinister like its only remaining survivors.

“Are you stopping,” Sasuke asks, as if this isn’t the first time he’s seen Kakashi in years and almost strangers again, “because you don’t know where to put me?” He’s hit the nail on the head and there is nothing Kakashi can do except to deny it. When they finally reach the doorstep Kakashi lays a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder and says, “It’s okay if – ” but before he knows it a kunai is at his neck and Sasuke is trembling right before his eyes in some sort of half-justified anger.

“Don’t touch me,” he tells Kakashi, hand shaking as he withdraws the kunai and misses slicing Kakashi’s jugular by half an inch. That night Kakashi finds himself a room and mends the slit in his mask. Further down the corridor someone is throwing things against the wall.

*

A week after Sasuke moves in with Kakashi because there is nothing left in his old house to destroy anymore, packs what little he has got and moves in like it’s all free. Kakashi is not going to let Sasuke walk all over him on this one – he’s tried time and again and failed time and again and he’s going to talk some sense into Sasuke this time round.

“Do you have any plans?” Kakashi asks one afternoon over lunch, and Sasuke answers, “Plans? I never have plans,” and beheads his tempura with his chopsticks.

“I want you to promise me,” Kakashi continues, watching Sasuke chop the rest of his food up into bits and pieces, “that you’re not going anywhere else after this.” Sasuke stares at him and smirks. “And what will you do if I don’t?”

“Kill you with my own bare hands,” Kakashi tells him as tonelessly as he can, and Sasuke nods and says, “Deal. You’re in charge of me, anyway – don’t forget that.” The dilemma lies right here, and still does – he is in charge of Sasuke and it is his responsibility not to let him slip away yet again. 1. There is only so much control he can exercise over Sasuke at this moment in time, and 2. Nobody told him if he should let personal opinions interfere with this.

He already does.

*

One night Sasuke enters Kakashi's room when he’s asleep and climbs atop his bed, wakes Kakashi rudely by unbuttoning his shirt. “Fuck me,” he says, and presses his hips further into Kakashi’s own. The first thing Kakashi does is to grab Sasuke’s wrist – thin and fragile – “What do you think you’re doing?” he hisses. The second thing he does is sit up and try to move away from Sasuke, but holding onto Sasuke’s wrist makes this impossible.

“You’re in charge of me,” Sasuke whispers, seating himself atop Kakashi’s thighs, licks the shell of Kakashi’s ear – he shivers. “Which means I can ask you to stop doing this right now,” Kakashi says, but Sasuke shifts his hips some more. His breath hitches.

Sasuke sits backwards, looks Kakashi in the eye, and bites the index finger on his free hand. “I asked for you with this finger,” he says, “with my own blood. Don’t you forget that.” He traces the vein in Kakashi’s neck, writes strange words that Kakashi cannot read over his arm. Then his hand moves over Kakashi’s crotch, strokes him furiously, violently, and instinctively Kakashi arches into Sasuke’s hand. “Bet you anything you think this is better than Icha Icha Paradise,” Sasuke laughs, but there is nothing funny about this, only something carnal and raw and fuelled by lust. Kakashi knows he is not going to live this down.

In the end he lets Sasuke ghost his lips down his chest, past his stomach and over his cock. In the end Sasuke wins, hands down – he fucks him into the mattress and Sasuke clutches to the back of his shirt, whispers things into his ears. In the morning Kakashi finds Sasuke’s hand splayed over his shoulder and blood all over his shirt and the sheets.

*

Sasuke is only seventeen and he knows how to murder, how to kill. Knows sex like the back of his hand. Sometimes Kakashi wonders if this has anything to do with Orochimaru when Sasuke slides his tongue across his collarbone. When he does this Kakashi can always feel Sasuke’s smirk against his own bare skin, the smirk which had said, “I don’t have any plans” months ago, and Kakashi doesn’t believe this. Nobody told him how to deal with Sasuke and what Sasuke had done was write a contract with Kakashi with his hands and lips and a few dirty words. The only rules left to play by are his own, but he knows he hasn’t got any.


End file.
